sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czarodziejka z Jowisza (odcinek)
Ten artykuł dotyczy odcinka anime. Zobacz też postać. Czarodziejka z Jowisza (jap. 恋する怪力少女、ジュピターちゃん Koisuru kairiki shōjo, Jupitā-chan, ang. Jupiter, the Brawny Girl in Love) – 25 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym po raz pierwszy pojawia się Makoto Kino i Czarodziejka z Jowisza. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 5 września 1992 roku. Odcinek ten odpowiada wydarzeniom z 5 aktu mangi. Opis odcinka Królowa Beryl ofiaruje swej pani energię i tym samym przywraca ją z wiecznego snu do świata żywych. Żeby jednak mogła ostatecznie powstać z martwych, potrzebuje mocy Srebrnego Kryształu. Rozkazuje Beryl, by go znalazła. Rano spóźniona Usagi biegnie do szkoły. Wpada na nieznajomego mężczyznę. Jego koledzy agresywnie zaczepiają Usagi. Nagle pojawia się dziewczyna mniej więcej w jej wieku. Jest bardzo pewna siebie, każe facetom się odczepić. Gdy ci rzucają się na nią z pięściami, bez problemu powala ich na ziemię. Odchodzi, radząc Usagi, by uważała na siebie. Tymczasem Beryl zmieniła działanie Czarnego Kryształu, który teraz reaguje na Tęczowe Kryształy i daje go Zoisite. Kryształ pokazuje jednego z demonów posiadającego pierwszy kryształ, żyjącego na Ziemi jako Crane Game Joe. W porze lunchu Usagi spotyka tę samą dziewczynę, co rano. Dowiaduje się od Umino, że nazywa się ona Makoto Kino i została przeniesiona do ich szkoły za ciągłe bójki. Usagi podgląda jedzącą lunch Makoto, ukrywając się za krzakiem. Ta spostrzega ją i proponuje, by się dosiadła i zjadła z nią. Usagi z chęcią się zgadza i dziewczyny zaprzyjaźniają się. Następnie po lekcjach idą razem do Salonu Gier Crown. Spotykają tam Rei i Ami z Luną. Jest tam również chłopak w czapce z daszkiem i okularach (jest to właśnie Crane Game Joe). Wszyscy są pełni podziwu, gdyż jest bezkonkurencyjnym mistrzem w wyciąganiu maskotek. Gdy chłopak wraca do domu, atakuje go Zoisite. Zaskoczony chłopak nawet się nie broni. Niespodziewanie zjawia się Makoto i rani Zoisite'a. Ten znika, z wściekłością odgrażając się. Chłopak odchodzi, nawet nie dziękując za ratunek. Makoto wbrew jego woli odprowadza go, gdyż przypomina jej poprzedniego chłopaka. Wchodzą do kawiarni. Joe mówi Makoto, że ma nadprzyrodzoną moc – potrafi poruszać przedmiotami nie dotykając ich. W kawiarni zjawia się Zoisite i ponownie atakuje Joe i Makoto. Chłopak ucieka do parku, a Zoisite udaje się za nim w pogoń. Chwilę później zjawiają się tam Makoto i Usagi, tym razem pod postacią Sailor Moon. Zoisite zabiera Joemu Czerwony Tęczowy Kryształ. Następnie znika, zostawiając dziewczyny z demonem Gesen (prawdziwym wcieleniem Joego). Makoto próbuje bronić Sailor Moon zaatakowaną przez demona. Luna zauważa na jej czole znak Jowisza. Daje jej długopis transformacji i mówi, jak zmienić się w Sailor Jupiter. Makoto, choć lekko zaskoczona, natychmiast wykonuje polecenia Luny. Atakuje demona Supreme Thunder. Gdy zostaje obezwładniony, Luna daje Sailor Moon Księżycowy Sierp, z pomocą której uzdrawia demona. Ponieważ Księżycowy Sierp jest symbolem przywódcy, Sailor Moon zostaje uznana przez Lunę za przywódczynię wojowniczek. Jakiś czas później Makoto i Usagi przychodzą do Salonu Gier Crown. Makoto gra w grę ''Sailor V''. Usagi poznaje ją z Motokim, który bardzo przypomina jej byłego chłopaka. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Luna – Keiko Han * Gurio Umino – Keiichi Nanba * Motoki Furuhata – Hiroyuki Satō * Królowa Beryl – Keiko Han * Zoisite – Keiichi Nanba * Kunzite – Kazuyuki Sogabe * Królowa Metaria - Noriko Uemura * Crane Game Joe/Gesen – Masaaki Ōkura * Uczennica – Misa Fukai * Przechodnie – Shinobu Satouchi, Kazunari Tanaka, Michio Nakao Galeria Zapowiedź odc25.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep25_1.jpg Ep25_2.jpg Ep25_3.jpg Ep25_4.jpg Ep25_5.jpg Ep25_6.jpg Ep25_7.jpg Ep25_8.jpg Uwagi * Pierwszy polski tytuł odcinka to Dziewczyna Jowisza (Polsat). * W mandze, gdy Sailor Jupiter się przebudziła, Nephrite jeszcze żył. * Po raz pierwszy w tym odcinku pojawiła się Królowa Metaria. * Czarodziejka z Księżyca otrzymuje od Luny Moon Stick. Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii